The Viva Pinata AU No One Asked For
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Marinette and Adrien on picturesque Pinata Island, where all manner of pinatas live and populate the many gardens. Unfortunately, an evil man named Hawkmoth has decided he wants to take the island for himself. Marinette and Adrien must become super heroes to defend their home. Can they save Pinata Island from the Sour clutches of their enemy? (It's just the Stormy Weather episode)


**I honestly kind of hate myself for writing this. Recently I've become obsessed with a game I used to play years ago called Viva Piñata. In it, you own a garden and attract wild living piñatas to make them resident. Everyone in the Village wears a mask, though I don't think the game ever revealed why. There isn't much fanfiction for it either; in fact, on ao3 there's only one fic, and it's rated E so I'm not gonna read it. But then this happened, and I decided to post this for the world to see. The bits and pieces of the story will be explained at the end for people who have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about. And I also realize that Stormy Weather wasn't really the first akuma they ever faced, but let's pretend that she was, alright? Thanks and try your best to enjoy** _ **The Viva Piñata AU No One Asked For**_ **(also the longest title for any fic I've ever written).**

* * *

The Viva Piñata AU No One Asked For

Alya burst into Marinette's room, waving her alert system madly.

"Girl, you _have_ to see this! A _Sour_ infected a _person!_ " she exclaimed, shoving the device into Marinette's face. A video was already loaded, and with a tap on the screen, Marinette began watching the scariest thing she had ever seen.

A Sour Flutterscotch –since when were there _Sour Flutterscotches?_ –flitted over a crowd of people in the Village Square. It landed on a girl's umbrella, vanishing into the pale fabric. The scarlet outline of a Flutterscotch appeared over her face for an instant before a sticky red magic engulfed her. When the magic sank below her skin, revealing her to have been changed by the contact, everyone began panicking. Their fear then was nothing compared to their terror when the girl began shooting ice from her parasol.

The video feed cut off then, since presumably that was when Alya ran to show Marinette what she had recorded. The amateur mask designer knew what she had to do, but first she had to get rid of her friend.

"You should go home," she insisted. "Don't you have siblings that will need their 'super sister?'"

Alya rolled her eyes beneath her pale blue mask. "Please, those brats will be fine. No, I need to go record this! There have been rumors of _actual_ superheroes on Piñata Island, so they might show up to stop this girl!"

With an idea like that in her head, it was hard to keep Alya in the room. Finally, Marinette realized this was the best option for her, so she encouraged her friend to go get some footage of the Soured girl.

"But be careful," she added.

Alya chuckled. "No problem. See you in a few!"

 _Sooner than you think_ , Marinette thought as Alya sprinted out the door, alert system in hand. Once she was sure her friend was gone, she let Tikki out of her purse. The Bispotti-like creature flew out of her bag and nodded at her chosen.

"You know what to do," she said.

Marinette nodded back. "Tikki, spots on!"

The tiny piñata spiraled into the girl's earrings, beginning the transformation. Her mask was the first thing to change, going from a full-faced leaf-inspired object to a small Bispotti-spotted thing that only covered her eyes. Her clothes changed as well, becoming a pink body suit with purple spots, just like the insect piñata. The final touch was the yo-yo around her waist in the same pattern.

She smiled confidently. It was time to go save Piñata Island.

* * *

Adrien had been tending his garden when he heard the screams. What was going on? When he spotted the ice shooting across the sky, he realized he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

Hawkmoth had created his first Ruffian.

Without hesitation, the model-slash-gardener dug Plagg out of his work bag. The tiny black Kittyfloss yawned and stared up at him with bored green eyes.

"What?"

"There's a Ruffian!"

Plagg looked over in the direction of the Village and saw the ice and the wind even from their garden. He turned back to his chosen and shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"So?"

Adrien's eyes were furious behind his expensive sapphire mask. "So we need to stop it! Come on, let's go."

The miniature Kittyfloss rolled his eyes. "You should really get a Moozipan, you know? Since that tinker guy is your friend, you could get me free cheese!"

Adrien really didn't have time for this. "Plagg, claws out!"

The piñata was pulled –seemingly against his will –into Adrien's ring, beginning his transformation. Gone was 'perfectly designed' mask; in its place was a simple piece of black leather that covered his eyes and nothing more. His hair was topped with two Kittyfloss ears, made of the same material. As the green light traveled down his body, it swapped his somewhat humble clothes for a skintight black ensemble, complete with a bell around his neck and a tail-like belt. A silver baton rested on the belt, finishing his transformation.

He grinned broadly. It was time to save the Village.

* * *

Stormy Weather, as everyone had soon learned she was called, was tough to hide from. She had keen hearing aided by the wind, so she could detect where people were hiding and subsequently freeze them. She was having so much fun terrorizing the people who had told her they didn't _need_ a weather girl for their news station, that no one _cared_ what the weather was on the Island. Well, she'd show them. She'd be the best weather girl in the world! She wouldn't just _tell_ the weather, she'd _make_ it!

Stormy was having so much fun, in fact, that she nearly forgot about the 'heroes' Hawkmoth warned her about. But the second she saw the Bispotti-themed girl swinging from the treetops on her spotted yo-yo, her eyes narrowed. She had to get those earrings. They were the key to her future.

The new heroine landed a bit unsteadily in front of the Ruffian, but she managed to recover well enough so that no one noticed. She stood her ground, cerulean eyes filled with fire.

"Stop hurting these people!" she demanded.

Stormy Weather just cackled. "And who's going to make me? A little girl in a Bispotti suit?"

"And a guy in a Kittyfloss _claw_ stume," a male voice added. An instant later, a boy in black leather landed beside the heroine and winked at her. "Sorry I'm late, miss . . . uh, what's your name?"

She thought about it. Well, 'Bispotti' didn't sound right, but maybe she could use what the mainlanders called the piñata? Yeah, that would work!

"Ladybug. Yours?"

Drawing on his French roots, he offered her his own misnomer. "Chat Noir. It's wonderful to meet you, _my Lady_."

Stormy Weather had decided she'd had enough of this little meet-and-greet. With an angry cry, the Ruffian hurled a bolt of lightning at the heroes, which they only just barely dodged. She screamed again, revealing to everyone that she could do more than just control the weather; she could _fly_.

"Well, this is _paw_ ful," Chat Noir commented. "Now what?"

"Now I use _this_ ," Ladybug stated before tossing her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Pink magic swirled around the weapon, condensing into an object that she should be able to use to defeat the Soured girl. When it fell into her outstretched hands, she nearly dropped it in shock. A pink and purple spotted beach towel? They weren't in the Dessert Desert! But as Ladybug glanced around, she realized she knew exactly what to do with it.

"Chat Noir can you knock that hazelnut tree over so I can run up it toward the Ruffian?" she shouted over the howling wind.

Chat shrugged. "Maybe? I've never tried!" He threw his hand into the air and called out the phrase his kwami had thought him. "Cataclysm!"

A bubbling black energy pooled between his claws. With another shrug, he touched his hand to the roots of the tree, watching in amazement as the tree instantly died and began leaning toward the Ruffian. Ladybug leapt onto it before it could fall even halfway down and began running. When she got to the edge, she flung herself into the air and held the towel like a parachute.

To everyone's surprise, the hurricane-force winds Stormy Weather was creating around them actually lifted Ladybug up, bringing her closer to the Soured girl. When she was close enough to Stormy, she let go of the towel and grabbed her yo-yo, wrapping the weapon around the parasol in the Ruffian's grasp. Ladybug gave a hard tug on the wire, pulling the umbrella out of Stormy Weather's grasp.

She was just about to break the Soured object over her knee when the winds that kept them aloft suddenly stilled. Immediately, Ladybug was plummeting to the ground. She barely had enough time to squeeze her eyes shut and pray that Alya wasn't recording her demise.

Just before she hit the ground, however, something stopped her fall with an _oof_. Ladybug forced herself to open her baby blues to see Chat Noir's face only inches from her own. He'd caught her! She gave him a smile as thanks before leaping out of his arms and swiftly breaking the parasol over her knee. An awful black and red Flutterscotch with sharp green eyes fled from the broken object, but Ladybug was ready. She caught the piñata in her yo-yo, desouring the poor creature. When she released it, it flew off as a harmless nonresident Flutterscotch.

Finally, she threw the towel into the air, crying out "Miraculous Ladybug!" A pink magic swept over the Village, unfreezing people and fixing all the damaged Stormy Weather had caused. The Soured girl herself was reverted back into Aurore, the blonde-pigtailed girl with the cotton candy mask who wanted to be a weather girl. She looked around, confused. How had she ended up next to Chloe's General Store?

Ladybug barely noticed her confusion, though. She was too preoccupied with the beeping of her Miraculous. The Bispotti-themed heroine held her clenched fist out to her new partner. He gave a Cheshire grin in response, bumping his gloved fist against hers.

"Good job, my Lady," he nearly purred.

"You too, Kitty," she teased in return with a cocky smile. "I've gotta go; my parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, I've gotta head back to my garden," Chat agreed. "My Tigermisu is probably getting antsy waiting for the ball of yarn I promised it."

Ladybug giggled into her hand. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you next time." With a wave, she threw her yo-yo into the air and zipped away.

Chat Noir watched her go with a soft smile on his face. He might not have known who his new partner was, but he did know that he was falling head-over-spade in love with her.

* * *

Marinette stared out her window later that afternoon with a very similar smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Adrien Agreste, son of the acclaimed mask designer and owner of her papa's old garden, was currently romping around said garden with an arctic Tigermisu! He was so sweet, playing along with the piñata, tossing around a ball of yarn. Aw . . . they were both just two huge kitties!

That reminded her. Did Chat ever get _his_ Tigermisu that ball of yarn? Eh, even if he did, he wouldn't have been as adorable as Adrien playing with the overgrown Kittyfloss. Marinette rested her chin on her hand, just watching her crush play with the piñata.

Adrien was having a lot of fun with Tigger, his Tigermisu, but he was admittedly distracted. Had Ladybug gotten home okay? Was she a gardener too, or was she a shopkeeper's daughter? What were her friends like? What did her mask look like? Did he know her in real life? No, that last one was silly. He didn't know anyone as amazing as Ladybug in his civilian life.

With a soft sigh, Adrien focused his attention on Tigger and the ball of yarn between them. However, he just happened to glance up toward his neighbor's house and spotted Marinette, the baker's daughter, by her window. In a friendly gesture, he waved at her. Her reaction was far from what he expected. Instead of waving back, she tumbled backwards out of sight. An instant later, she popped back up and dashed out of view.

Adrien shook his head. He had no idea what he'd done to freak her out so much, but one day he would make up for it somehow.

* * *

 **So . . . tada? Here's the explanation: Bispottis are little ladybugs with the same markings I mentioned in the story, Kittyflosses are orange cats –but Plagg is obviously still a black cat –Sours are evil piñatas you have to tame, Ruffians are Professor Pester's minions who terrorize your garden, Chloe is supposed to be Lottie –she owns Costalot's General Store and charges a fortune for everything and is basically a middle aged Chloe –and a Tigermisu is a tiger! Also, Marinette is supposed to be Leafos, the person who helps you out with your garden and gives you the journal, and Adrien is the in game character. I don't think I've forgotten anything . . . Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
